


wonkyu | now what?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [17]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Now what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonkyu | now what?

"Are you sure you read the directions right?" Siwon asks.

"Of course I read the directions right," Kyuhyun shoots back. "How hard is it to put together a crib?"

"Apparently a lot harder than it seems," Siwon says. They turn to eye the lopsided crib that looks fit to collapse at any moment. There’s a small pile of extra pieces next to the sheet with the directions that clearly state there are no extra pieces.

"Maybe we should start over?" Siwon suggests. 

"It looks fine," Kyuhyun says.

"Kyuhyunnie, it looks like it’s about to fall over," Siwon says gently. "Let’s dismantle it and start from scratch, okay?"

Kyuhyun grumbles and walks off. Siwon shakes his head and starts taking apart the wonky crib. Kyuhyun returns with two beers and a better screwdriver.

"Alright, let’s do this."

Two hours later, the crib is  _finally_  put together with only two apparently nonessential pieces left over. It looks symmetrical, sturdy, and, in Siwon’s opinion, cuter than in the picture. 

"Now what?" Kyuhyun asks.

"Now we fill it with the blankets and stuffed animals everyone bought for the baby shower!" Siwon exclaims. He’s way too excited about this baby thing. Kyuhyun takes another sip of his beer.

But when Sungmin and Saeun bring their new little baby home from the hospital for the first time, they’re beyond excited about the crib. Or the baby. Or both. Kyuhyun’s mainly excited about the beer.

Until Siwon (grudgingly) hands Kyuhyun the little bundle and Kyuhyun looks into her little eyes for the first time. “She’s gorgeous,” he murmurs. He looks up at the happy couple. “Congratulations, hyung and sister-in-law.”

Saeun takes the baby from him and gently lays her in the crib, lovingly (and a little bit begrudgingly) put together by two of the new uncles.

"Let’s go out into the living room," Sungmin says. "My two ladies need some rest before the rest of the uncles arrive. And… thanks."


End file.
